Trust Can Go A Long Way
by Gabriels-girl5035
Summary: After Eclipse. When Bella goes to Florida to visit Renee for a week without Edward, then calls to extend her visit, Edward is suspicious. He goes to check it out. But what he finds may just change or break their relationship
1. Chapter 1

Alright this idea popped into my mind and sounded pretty good. Give it a try and tell mw what you think.

**To all the readers of my other fanfictions**: I will be updateing soon. School has been nuts and i already have half the next chapter done for them.

Sorry about any grammer mistakes just seeing if this story will take off or if it's a dud.

**EPOV**

I stood there watching. Stunned. I could not believe what my eyes were seeing. In my 90 years of existence, I had never seen what I was seeing now.

Bella had gone to her mother's house in Florida for a week, a type of vacation. She was unwilling to go by herself but with some gentle convincing, I was able to get her on the plane. She called the day before she was to return to Forks and said she was going to spend another week with Renee. I thought nothing of it. She wanted to spend time with her mother, nothing wrong with that. But when she called again and said she was staying for another 5 days, I got worried and flew down to Florida alone.

So now here I sit. In a palm tree along the beach watching her.

Bella sat there on the beach in Sarasota, Florida, the sun peeking out only inches from the water as it continued to fall bringing in the ever-familiar night. She sat cross-legged and side ways so I could see her form from the side instead of the back. She wore casual Florida attire; black shorts, sandals, and a white tank top. She looked quite confused. The sight of her caused my breath to hitch in my throat, a feeling I was becoming accustomed to over the time we've been together.

She was staring over at the silhouette of a person, a boy to be specific.

What sounded like a growl, from what I could hear from the position I was in 40 feet behind them, whispered through the still, seemingly unmoving, air.

"What's wrong Zeke? What's the matter?" she said leaning in towards him.

'Zeke' leaned over towards her face, eyes closed.

Bella stayed were she was as if knowing what he was about to do. I on the other hand was not as ready for what he did.

He closed the distance between their faces, his lips lightly grazing from her chin to the side of her mouth.

A low growl tore from my chest. He wasn't kissing her but still I was unsure about what he was doing.

He ran his cheek along hers then his mouth went back to the corner of her mouth. This time however he nipped her with his teeth. Not enough to break skin but enough that she felt it. He then began to lick at the spot were he had nipped seconds before.

My angel sat there and started laughing. Like none of this bothered her.

Now I was completely lost. Why was this boy acting like a puppy wanting food from its mother? And why was Bella letting him do it?

Then I noticed something that finally answered my first question.

The boy opened his eyes. I was stunned beyond belief at the scene now laid before me.

His eyes were a dark metallic burgundy.

He was a newborn.

And that meant that he wasn't nipping at her face in affection. It meant he was hungry.

And worse then that, I couldn't read his mind.

* * *

So what did you think? Interesting or not? Should i continue? let me know!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	2. Welcome Back

**OK thanks to all of my reviewers!!! I nkow the story is a bit weird but thanks for giving it a shot! So here's chapter 1!!**

Chapter 1- Welcome Back

**BPOV**

I lay on the unnecessary bed in Edward's room waiting for him to return from the hunting trip Emmett just had to take him on. Apparently some pretty large grizzlies were spotted on the edge of Montana and were causing trouble attacking farm's cattle and even a few people.

My mind wondered back to what had happened only a week ago.

Victoria was finally gone, her league of newborn's gone forever along with her. Jake was better, he was moving around now and almost completely healed from his injuries, and Rosalie and I were finally on some common ground. Things seemed to be getting better around here.

I could tell that Edward was now a little calmer; his usual leery composure was now more relaxed knowing that now he had one less thing to protect me from. Victoria was one of my biggest threat, well other then my own two feet, and she was finally gone. Torn apart and burned, I had seen it with my own two eyes.

I remembered back, every detail still set perfectly in my mind. I shuttered at the memory of her being ripped to pieces right in front of me. It was one thing to know how to kill a vampire, but quite another to actually see it. I closed my eyes, a quick shiver running up my spine.

"Are you cold, love?"

I jumped at the silken voice that came from over by the window.

Edward. My own personal Adonis was standing there looking at me, his newly molten gold eyes trapping my breath in my throat.

"Breath Bella." He said walking over towards me sitting on the bed next to me before pulling me into his lap.

I took a deep breath, getting a slight rush as my body got the air I had absentmindedly forgot to give it. "I missed you. How was your trip? Did you guys have fun?" I turned around in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I missed you too. The trip was okay I guess, I was missing you too much to really pay attention." He whispered into my hair as he wrapped his arms around me before continuing. "As for fun. Yes we had fun. It was kind of boring for Jasper and I at first, we're not as big on the bears, but we really had fun when Emmett unknowingly stepped onto a bear trap." He laughed.

I gasped and laughed back, "You've got to be kidding."

He shook his head and we heard Emmett yell from somewhere downstairs.

"That's right, laugh now but you're next Eddie mark my words!"

We laughed harder.

After a moment we both calmed down and I laid my head on Edward's chest, enjoying the closeness.

"So what made you shiver before?" he asked into my hair.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I was just thinking is all." I knew he hated it when I was so quiet about my thoughts.

"Well I got that part but what were you thinking?" he pressed.

"I was thinking about how cold it was in the tent, and then how Jake kept me warm." That earned me a growl. I laughed, "I was just kidding. I was just thinking about what happened last week and how you stayed behind to keep me safe. Have I told you today that I love you?"

"Not today considering I just got home, but you tell me enough everyday that I could go about a year without you saying it. But still it's nice to hear. And I love you to."

My heart raced as he pressed his lips to mine.

"So what did you do all day?" he whispered after pulling back and putting his face against my neck.

"Well I talked to Renee today. She wants me to come down and spent time with her."

"So what's the problem in that?"

"I don't want to be away from you that long and she wants to spend some 'quality time with her only daughter.' I think she's having a mid-life crisis….again."

"Well I think it would be a great idea for you to spend some one on one time with your mother. I mean after all we have to get on her good side when you tell her we're engaged." He was grinning at the last part like the Cheshire cat.

"I knew it!" I said getting up from his lap and standing with my back to him, "You are trying to get rid of me!"

Edward jumped up off the bed and pulled me to him. "No Bella I'm not. I just…"

I started laughing and pulled back. He looked shocked. "I must be getting better at lying if I could fool you again. But seriously Edward can we not go back to the whole marriage thing again?"

"That was not funny. And I'm just excited that you will finally be mine. You can hardly blame me, I've been waiting almost 100 years for this."

"Edward we've been over this 100 times. I'm already yours, nobody can change that." I said as I stood onto my toes and kissed him.

"I know but still I think that you should go spend some time with your mother. It could be…"

His voice faded as he kissed me again.

"So how about it?"

"Ok." I said still dazed.

"Good, because Alice already ordered your ticket."

"Wait, what?!"

He let go of me and walked towards the door. "You leave tomarrow at 2 PM. Charlie and Renee already know, and Alice has your stuff packed to. No backing out now." He said and walked out the door and down the hall.

"Edward I hate you!"

I could hear him and his family, my family, laughing from down stairs.

* * *

So what did you think??? let me know if it's worth continuing!! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Zeke

sorry it took so long to update. it may not be the best chapter but it will work for how the story needs to go!! thanks for all the GREAT reviews!!!

**Chapter 2 – Zeke**

**BPOV**

I spent the rest of the night trying to get out of going to my mothers. I loved her yes, but I had no desire to spend a whole week away from the man I loved.

The next afternoon I locked myself into the bathroom and refused to come out. "I'm NOT going!!!"

And yet here I sit. On a plane headed for Jacksonville. Without Edward.

'_I will get him for this I swear!' _

_**(IIMPORTANT A/N: i know in the prolouge it said they were in Sarasota Florida. I got it confused. My bro lives in Sarasota and i was talking to him at the time. They are actually in Jacksonville!!!)**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 6 hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stepped off of the plane and grabbed by luggage then headed for the lobby to wait for my mother.

I had just stepped into the lobby when a heard a loud squeal came from my left.

It was my mother.

I put my hand over my eyes and shook my head. _'Well that didn't take long'_

"Oh honey, it's so good to see you!" she said wrapping her arms around me squeezing.

After she released me I was finally able to take in a very needed breath. "Hey mom. It's good to see you too."

She grabbed one of my bags and we headed for the exit.

As we pulled away from the airport she started with her questions.

"So how is Forks?"

"Same. Rainy, wet, and green."

"I bet its gonna be a little weird being in the sun again huh?"

"A little." The sun was beginning to bother my eyes so I reached into my backpack I had brought to pull out my sunglasses. I reached into the pocket I had put them in. I found the glasses and pulled them out. Only problem…they weren't mine.

'_Alice!' _

Instead of my hunter green sunglasses I had picked up at the super market, I got a pair of cheep ones because I knew that somehow I would break them, they were a deep Navy blue pair of Guess sunglasses. The arms had silver loops from the frame halfway back the arm. **(Pic on profile)**There was a small note curled around the left arm. Writing in Alice's elegant script read:

_Bella,_

_I knew it was going to be sunny down there and had to get these for you! Of course they are Edward's favorite color. These will go great with any of the outfits that I packed you. There was no way I was letting you go to Florida in what you were going to pack! I wasn't sure if you were going to go swimming or not so I packed you a bikini. Also I packed you a camera. Take lots of pictures!! I want to see what I'm missing!! Have fun!_

_Alice_

I shook my head and placed the note back into the bag, and dejectedly put the glasses over my eyes.

After her game of twenty questions about Forks, my friends, school, and how I was, she paused for a few moments.

"So how are things between you and Edward?"

I looked over to her. "We're great. I spent the night at his house yesterday. Alice wanted a sleep over since I was going to be away for a week. Edward and I sat on the couch next to Alice and Jasper and watched Adventureland. It was good."

"That's good to hear but that's not what I meant, Bella."

I was a tad bit confused for a moment. Then it hit me. "Mom! Edward and I don't have a _physical_ relationship. Why are you bringing this up?" I knew my face was bright red.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure that you were being safe. Sweetie, sex is huge when you're a teen. I remember when your dad and I…."

"MOM! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE WITH DAD!!" I threw my hands over my ears. Okay now I was as red as a tomato. Why was she doing this to me?

I heard her laugh. "Well I just wanted you to know."

I looked over at her, "I know all about sex mom. You had the talk with me and I've had health classes before."

She laughed and thankfully dropped the subject and the rest of the ride to the house was quiet.

We pulled into the drive way to the house and Phil was standing on the doorstep.

The house was gray and red. It was bigger then I thought. It was set back into the forestry of the secluded housing area a few miles from Jacksonville Beach. Phil did like privacy. **(Pic on profile)**

He kissed my mother and then hugged me. "It's nice to have you here, Bella."

"It's good to be back. I missed you guys." I smiled.

They took me on a tour of the house after showing me my room. It was all done up in purple and white.** (pic on profile)**This was one of the three bedrooms in the house.

I also had my own bathroom.

The whole second floor had a wrap around deck that was accessible from all of the rooms. I walked out onto the balcony and looked out.

I could make out the beach from the balcony. The trees obscured it a bit but you could still see it.

The sun was setting and I could see the red-ish haze fall over the sky. It was defiantly beautiful.

I wished Edward were here with me to see it.

As I stood on the balcony I could imagine how it would feel to stand out inn the warm breeze watching the sun set with Edward's arms wrapped around me. I smiled at the thought.

After dinner I turned in for the night.

I sent Edward a quick text.

_I'm at my mom's. I made it safely. It's beautiful here. Wish you were here with me. Love you._

It didn't take long to get a reply back.

_Love you too. I know how you feel. I really miss you. Have fun tomorrow. Goodnight love._

I smiled. Of course he would know that it was late.

I didn't sleep well without Edward but I did get some sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up around 5:30am to the sun beginning to burst into my room. With the door to the balcony at the other end of the room facing the bed, the light had woken me. I forgot to pull the curtain over the door.

I grabbed a pair of gray shorts and a black tee shirt from my back and headed for my bathroom.

I took a shower and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

To my complete shock my mother was standing over the stove cooking.

She noticed me as she turned to sit a plate of pancakes down. "Oh, you're up."

"Yeah, good morning."

"Sit down. Breakfast is almost ready."

I sat down at the table and she sat a plate with pancakes, sausage, and eggs down in front of me. It actually looked eatable.

My mother had some cooking skills but I did most of the cooking when we lived in Phoenix.

"Don't laugh. I've had the last year and a half to perfect my cooking skills. Phil's a big eater so I had to learn." She said the smiled triumphantly, "And I've yet to make anyone sick."

I just laughed and started eating.

"Good morning everyone." Phil said patting my shoulder as he passed and then kissing my mother before sitting down next to me and started eating. My mother soon followed.

After breakfast Phil looked over to me. "So how's the boyfriend? Causing any trouble?"

I laughed. "No. The only trouble I've ever seen him get into was when he started an argument with his brother over a game of baseball we were playing…well they were playing, I was helping ump."

"Why didn't you play? Didn't you want to?"

I shrugged. "It would have been fun but with my _amazing_ coordination I would probably hurt myself or someone else."

"You know I could teach you. It's not hard. And you really can't hurt me anymore then Randy. He's one of the new guys on the team. He went to hit the ball and accidentally hit me with the bat. I still have the bruise." He said rubbing his arm absentmindedly.

I thought about it for a moment. "Okay. It might be fun, then at least I won't be so lost."

He nodded.

Phil looked at his watched and then excused himself to head to practice.

My mother and I spent the day walking around touring the sites and then we stopped at Barnes and Noble, to get some new books.

We got home about the same time as Phil.

We did this for the first 3 days I was there. With practice Phil was just too tired to do much else.

So on the fourth day I was there he was off. He took me into the back yard, away from the house just in case, and we started with just basically throwing the ball back and forth. It took me a good 20 throws to get it down.

We threw the ball back and forth until I got it down.

I couldn't help but notice though that I felt like I was being watched.

We called it a night and headed in.

I took my shower and I was in bed sleeping when I felt that I was being watched.

I looked over to the alarm clock 3:41am.

I turned my head and looked down to the bottom of the bed.

I gasped and froze.

I could just make out a boys form in the small amount of light from the window by the bed. But that wasn't what shocked me.

It was the eyes.

They were florescent burgundy.

I sat up and I saw him tense as I reached for my lamp, never taking my eyes off of him.

The light came on and I could see him more clearly.

He was about 6 foot in height and had jet-black short cut hair. His skin seemed to match the pale of mine, not as white as the Cullen's. He was wearing a black tank top and jacket and blue jeans with tennis shoes. **(Pic on profile)**

He just stood there looking at me. He looked more confused then I probably did.

He sniffed the air and looked towards but bags then looked back to me.

_The Cullen's_. Alice had put everything in my bag. Her sent was all over the bags.

"What are you in here for? Who are you?" I whispered knowing he could hear me.

He didn't reply.

I wasn't sure what came over me but I removed the blankets from my body and crawled towards the end of the bed.

He took a step back and stopped.

I sat back down a few inches from the edge of the bed and from him. There was something about him that pulled me to him. Not in the way I had with Edward but something was there.

Slowly I reached my hand out. He watched my hand but didn't move.

I couldn't reach him the whole way; I was a few inches off.

I saw some movement and looked at him.

Hesitantly he pulled his left hand from his side and slowly moved it towards mine.

After a moment of tension his hand touched mine. I felt the familiar chill as he traced his hand along mine.

He stood there playing with my hand for a moment before looking up to me.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?" I asked again.

His burgundy eyes met mine.

"My name is Zeke." He whispered. "The scent is here but you are not one of them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Vampires. Like me. Why is there scent here but not them physically?"

"My friends back my bags, they are vampires, but they aren't here. Why are you here?"

"You know about us?"

"Yes. My boyf…fiancé is a vampire. Why?"

He looked shocked.

Then his burgundy eyes turned back to mine, confusion and desperation in their depths.

"I need your help. Please?"

"Why? What do you need my help with?"

"My family and I were visiting friends north of here. We were talking when the front door busted in. We panicked and ran for the basement. They followed us. They grabbed our friends first and then my parents…they killed my parent and then the one turned to me. All I remember was the pain…and then I woke up, that was a week ago…My family was gone…the burning in the back of my throat hurt and something told me that the blood was what I wanted." He started panicking, shaking as he sat down next to me.

"I ran out of the house. The picture of those things attacking my parents stuck in my mind…I don't want to be that…I can't…I don't know what else to do! The burning won't go away!"

I remembered hearing about an animal attack north of us a few days ago on the news.

I reached out and grabbed his arm gently pulling him towards me. He put his head against my shoulder and continued to shake.

I knew I had to help him.

I wanted to call Edward, but I knew that the moment he heard about Zeke he would freak out and chase him away.

I was on my own. But I knew one thing for sure.

I couldn't leave him on his own. And the fact that he hadn't hunted in a week was going to be a big problem.

I sat and thought for a moment.

"Zeke listen to me okay. My friends felt the same way. So they changed their…_diet._"

He looked up at me confused. "What?"

"They don't attack human's the feed off animals instead. It's not as satisfying but it helps the burning."

"Animals?"

"Yes. Do you still have your stuff at your friends?"

"I took my bag with me. My family owns a house about a mile from here, that's how I found the scent."

"Ok here's what I need you to do okay? I know it's going to be hard but do u remember the national park a few miles south of here?" he nodded, "Go there and track down any animal. You should know what happens after that. It will be scary probably but you have to do it. Then go back to your place and change. Stay out of the sun. You can come back if you'd like but if my mother and Phil come near the room you have to hide ok?"

Again he nodded.

He stood up and walked to the balcony door. He looked back at me, "Thank you." He waved and then disappeared.

I was flying solo on this but I didn't have a choice. I just hope that I don't screw anything up.

**Ok for those of you wondering, and looked Zeke looks like Alex Meraz who is, without my knowlage at the time of writing this, is playing Paul in New Moon. I'm sorry. Well i hope this chapter was good. Sorry for any grammer mistakes. any questions PM me!! I need reviews people, i'm not sure if i should keep going or not?? PLEASE!!**


	4. HIATUS

Hey everyone,

Sorry about this but my stories are all going on hiatus for a while.

Today, 7/10/19, I had to euthinaze, my rat, Edward do to a out of hand respiratory infection he got a month ago.

He was…well everything to me and trying to write a Twilight fanfiction would be a bit to hard for me to handle right now.

I WILL be continuing my stories but it may take some time. I know a lot of you aren't happy with my lack of updating but between work, horse shows and the rats it's been tough.

I understand if you're mad and don't want to continue reading and that's ok.

Thanks to everyone who read the stories and reviewed, I will be updating again soon, I just need time to get over everything.

Thanks for understanding. And for those of you who knew Eddie, and those who don't, that would like to send a prayer to him my friend lit an online candle in his honor for me. The link is on my profile.

Thanks again and I will return with updates soon,

Nevaeh Azarian


	5. Flight 604I'm back!

I'm so sorry that it took so long my internet connection got lost. i have been going CRAZY!!!!! well anyway here's the new chap. hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

also special thanks to my BETA for this story: whitezcar

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed too!!!!**  
**

**Chapter 3 – Flight 604**

**BPOV**

As I opened my eyes, the events of last night came back to me.

Zeke.

Looking around the room I noticed that he had not returned. I looked over to my alarm clock. 5:30 AM.

I hopped out of bed and headed to my bathroom, taking a shower and dressing before heading down stairs.

I walked over to the counter and reached up into the cabinet for a bowl. I then poured some of my favorite cereal, Froot Loops, and added some milk into the bowl. I walked over to the table to sit down, when I noticed a note.

_Bella,_

_Phil and I had to head out this morning and didn't want to wake you. We are heading to breakfast and to a meeting for the team. Be back around diner time._

_Love,_

_Mom and Phil_

Ok, so I had the day to myself...oh, joy.

I finished my cereal and headed back up to my room to check my phone. I had one missed call. It was, of course, Edward.

I hit the send button and he answered on the first ring.

"Hello, Love. How are you this morning?"

I laughed, "I'm fine. Mom and Phil are gone for the day so I'm alone. How are you? How's Forks?"

"I'm sorry to hear that you're all alone for the day. I wish I was there to keep you company. And Fork's is…well Fork's is the same way you left it. Wet and green." He laughed at the last part.

"Don't laugh at me. Down here everything is so bright. Those sunglasses Alice packed me have a good use, I guess. And it is too humid down here. But I'm having fun."

"Well it's cool up here apparently. Oh, and Alice says 'you're welcome for the useful glasses'." He said. "And I told you it would be fun. Have you met any new friends yet?"

Uh, oh. "Not really. Most of the people I've met have been friends of Phil's."

"You ok? You sound a bit distracted."

Oh, crap! "No... I mean yeah I'm fine. The house is pretty close to a terminal and the planes here fly low. One just went by the house and I freaked. Sorry."

"Were you watching Final Destination again?" he laughed, knowing that that movie gave me the creeps.

"No! But hey you have to admit that those things could happen to me. I think I'm the champion at defying death." I laughed.

"I can't argue there. So what have you been doing down there?"

"Well to my horror my mother tried the sex talk again, she forced me to go shopping with her, and Phil has been teaching me how to play baseball."

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. "You're learning to play baseball?" there was another pause before I heard him chuckle to himself.

"Stop laughing at me! Phil offered and I said yes. And before you say anything I only hit him twice." I looked down to the floor. I knew that I was blushing.

"I'm sorry, love, but even I can imagine that. But I'm glad that you're enjoying your time there."

I was about to reply when a shadow moved across the light on the floor. I gasped and looked towards the bottom of the bed.

Zeke.

"Bella, you ok? What's wrong?" I heard Edward ask from the other end. I quickly regained my composer.

"Um, nothing. I'm fine. I just spilt some water onto the floor, that's all." I looked at Zeke to find him staring at me with his head slight tilted to the side, questing me.

I just motioned for him to be quiet.

"Well I hope that you enjoy Florida while you can for the next three days. I have to go Alice is freaking out about something that Emmett is planning. So I'll talk to you later ok love?"

"Yeah…Oh wait! That's what I meant to ask you. Is it ok if I spend another week down here? I guess I've just been away from my mom to long and I'm not really ready to go."

"Bella, you can stay as long as you'd like." He laughed.

"Alright, thanks. Well I guess I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you, too." And with that he hung up.

I sat my phone down on my nightstand and looked back to Zeke. "Do you feel a little better?"

"A little. The burning isn't so bad. It felt so weird doing that and I felt so bad for the animal."

"Yeah, well apparently it gets better. And it's better than killing a human."

He smiled and motioned over to my phone. "Was that your fiancé?"

I laughed and nodded, "Yes, that was Edward."

"What's he like? If you don't mind my asking." He sat on the corner of my bed.

"Well, he's very kind and loving. He was born back in the 1900's so he has a lot of morals. More morals then are good for a vampire. He's about 6'1", has bronze colored hair, and he has the most gorgeous golden eyes I've ever seen. You just get lost in them." If I hadn't realized that I was lost in my own little world and ranting to someone I didn't really know, I just did. I felt myself blush. "Sorry, I guess you didn't need to know all that."

I heard him give a low laugh, "No, I didn't, but thank you for sharing." He leaned back to lie on his back across the bed and stared at the ceiling. "So why did he chose to hunt animals, not humans? What motivated him away?"

"Well, Carlisle, the one who changed him, fed from animals and Edward just didn't want to be a 'monster,' as he puts it. There are 7 in the family. The leaders or 'parents' are Carlisle and Esme and then there are the 'children' Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward. Carlisle is a doctor at the town hospital and the kids all go to school. That's how I met them. All of them follow the animal blood diet. They call themselves vegetarians. Carlisle and Esme are mates, and so are Rosalie and Emmett, and Jasper and Alice." I smiled thinking about my family. I missed them greatly being so far away.

"So Edward was alone?" Zeke's metallic burgundy eyes met mine awaiting an answer.

I had to laugh and answer. "Yeah, he had been alone since he was changed in 1918 and never even so much as had a girlfriend, until me. Apparently, the kids eventually started thinking he was gay."

Zeke laughed along with me. I felt bad about picking on Edward, but I was just having fun and I meant no harm.

"So they consider you as being part of the family?" I nodded. "What's it like? Being in a family of vampires?"

"It's really no different then what a normal family is like. They don't stay together because they have to; they enjoy each other's company. Each person brought something to the family. Carlisle and Esme's compassion towards everyone and everything, Emmett's fun loving and trouble making persona, Jasper keeps everyone down to earth, Alice…is just Alice, Rosalie is stubborn and makes sure the family see that there are two sides to things. She was hell bent on the family staying away from me. It took her almost 2 years to finally start talking to me in a 'friendly' way. And then there's Edward. He's the 'protector of the underdog' as most say. He's my protector."

"It must be nice, knowing that you have a family to go back home to. It's going to be weird being on my own again." He mumbled but the recovered quickly and, to fast for my eyes to follow, jumped off the bed and looked over to my TV. "Wanna watch a movie?"

I looked over at the clock. 7:30 AM. We had time.

I pulled my favorite movie out of the bag, Final Destination. Ironic that I was about to watch it and Edward just mentioned it.

I closed the curtains and popped the movie into the DVD player.

We sat and laughed at the irony of the movie compared to my life and somehow without realizing it we ended up watching all 3 movies.

**EPOV (From the Phone Call)**

"Edward!"

I sighed as I heard Alice yell my name before running into my room holding flowers. She held the out smiling.

"Ok. Pink, White or Ivory carnations for the centerpieces on the tables for the wedding?"

I sighed. Here we go again. Bella was coming home in three days and Alice couldn't wait to get the final details of the wedding ready. "Alice, that's for Bella to decide. She'll only be gone another three days, relax. Let her enjoy her time with her mom."

Alice huffed and walked out.

I leaned over and grabbed the picture of Bella and I in my backyard. We were just sitting under a tree working on homework after school on one of the days my family and I 'went camping because of the nice weather.' Alice had snapped the shot while Bella was busy looking over at Emmett who was at the time wrestling around with Jasper in the mud hole the made in backyard. Esme wasn't too happy about that one.

As I sat the picture down my phone began to vibrate and I knew who it was before I answered.

"Hello, Love. How are you this morning?"

I heard her laugh on the other line, "I'm fine. Mom and Phil are gone for the day so I'm alone. How are you? How's Forks?"

"I'm sorry to hear that you're all alone for the day. I wish I was there to keep you company. And Fork's is…well Fork's is the same way you left it. Wet and green." I had to laugh at the last part while looking out the window.

"Don't laugh at me. Down here everything is so bright. Those sunglasses Alice packed me have a good use I guess. And is too humid down here. But I'm having fun."

I heard Alice yell from downstairs, "Tell her I said she's welcome for the glasses! I knew she'd need them!!"

"Well it's cool up here apparently. Oh, and Alice says 'you're welcome for the useful glasses.' And I told you it would be fun. Have you met any new friends yet?"

There was a slight pause on the other end. "Not really. Most of the people I've met have been friends of Phil's."

"You ok? You sound a bit distracted." Something seemed off. She was hiding something, but I wasn't going to push.

"No...I mean yeah I'm fine. The house is pretty close to a terminal and the planes here fly low. One just went by the house and I freaked. Sorry."

"Were you watching Final Destination again?" I laughed knowing that her life just about matched the movies 'plot'.

"No! But hey you have to admit that those things could happen to me. I think I'm the champion at defying death." Her bell like laugh came through the phone. I had missed that sound.

"I can't argue there. So what have you been doing down there?"

"Well to my horror, my mother tried the sex talk again, she forced me to go shopping with her, and Phil has been teaching me how to play baseball."

I had to pause on that one. Bella...playing baseball…I really hope they had a good E.R. "You're learning to play baseball?"

"Stop laughing at me! Phil offered and I said yes. And before you say anything I only hit him twice." Even without being there, I could hear the blush in her voice.

"I'm sorry, love, but even I can imagine that. But I'm glad that you're enjoying your time there."

I heard her gasp loudly at something. I knew that she didn't spook at much so whatever it was must have surprised her. I knew she was in the house because I could faintly hear the voice echo on the walls. "Bella, you ok? What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing; I'm fine. I just spilled some water onto the floor, that's all." She sounded frazzled. Like she was quickly trying to cover something. This wasn't like her; I had to figure out what was going on.

I am still on edge over what had happened with Victoria. I could have lost Bella, and now having her so far away and acting as she is I knew something was up.

"Well I hope that you enjoy Florida while you can for the next three days. I have to go Alice is freaking out about something that Emmett is planning. So I'll talk to you later ok love?"

"Yeah…Oh wait! That's what I meant to ask you. Is it ok if I spend another week down here? I guess I've just been away from my mom to long and I'm not really ready to go."

"Bella you can stay as long as you'd like." I hid my worry with a laugh.

"Alright thanks. Well I guess I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you, too." I hung up the phone and immediately dialed the airport in Seattle for the first available flight to Jacksonville, Florida.

My flight left at 9 AM.

And I should land around 10 PM.

I packed my things and said goodbye to my family before leaving.

I entered the airport and headed for the waiting area for my flight. It wasn't long before I heard a woman on the intercom. 'Flight 604 to Jacksonville, Florida now boarding.'

I grabbed my things and boarded the plane.

Something was up with Bella and I was determined to figure out what.

* * *

Ok SORRY for the wait!! hope you liked it!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!


	6. THING

**Hey there everyone :] SORRY it took so long to update. ive had major writers block. So here's the new chapter! hope you like it. A friend checked it for me so i hope ok as far as grammar and spelling. **

**EPOV**

The flight to Jacksonville was a noisy one. The 150 voices that ran through the plane and through my mind were relentless. I heard a woman try to 'self hypnotize' herself into staying relaxed on a 'flying death trap', 2 small children planning their revenge on the nasty flight attendant, and two teens who were thinking of joining the mile high club.

The flight landed and after gathering my bags I headed for the airline entrance. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket, I flipped it open to see a new text message.

_Hope you enjoy your rental :] - Alice_

I looked around a spotted a black Volvo S80 sitting along the curb with a man standing near it holding a sign the said 'Eddie'.

I had to laugh. Only Alice. I sent a quick text back thanking the little brat before collecting the keys and heading off to find my Bella.

**BPOV**

So far flying solo wasn't so bad. Zeke had come quite a long way in just a short time. In just over a week Zeke started feeling more comfortable in his new body. In many ways he reminded me of a cross between Edward and Emmett. Cautious and sweet but fun and comfortable with what he is.

He didn't seem to fit the newborn image that Jasper had painted with the story of his past. The only things that kept me reminded me that he was a vampire was his speed and strength naturally, his burgundy eyes, and his small instinctive actions like the growling.

He stayed with me most of the time and at night and when my mom and Phil weren't home we would just hang out. We watched movies and worked on controlling his strength. Starting off with a baseball, I would toss it and he would catch it. It took about 20 baseballs and 3 days before he could catch it without it disintegrating but he got it. After we felt comfortable with that we would throw it back and forth lightly, a few dented tresses and a dead bird, a case of the wrong place wrong time for our feathered friend that afternoon, later we had it down. We both gained from that practice. He learned some control and I learned to catch and throw the ball without hurting myself or the other person.

We then moved on to rolling an egg back and forth across the kitchen table. Needless to say it was a messy test. We went through about 3 cartons before getting it. I still smile when I think about the look on my moms face when I picked up a few egg cartons at the local store. She even had the gall to ask if I was pregnant! After telling her no about 100 times I gave up instead just sitting back and listening to her drone on about 'how cute Edwards and I's children would be' then back to 'I don't want to be a grandma yet so I hope your being careful'. If only she knew.

My baseball practice with Phil got better and I could now hit and catch the ball. I hate to get cocky but after this I bet I'll be pretty good at vampire baseball.

The sun was getting ready to go down and I had promised Z I would meet him on the beach a few miles from here. I was only going to be here another 4 days and I needed to make sure he would be ok if I left. I wanted more than anything to take him back to Forks with me but given the attack from the newborns ending just weeks before I knew taking home a newborn while I was still human would cause Edward and the family to be uneasy. So before I left I had to make sure, and I couldn't cancel going home again. Edward was already starting to get suspicious, I could hear it in his voice over the phone when we talked each day.

I tossed on a pair of black shorts then my bikini top, throwing on a white tank top to cover it. After saying goodbye to mom and Phil I took my moms car and headed to the beach. I walked out onto the sand, the beige color still glowing from the bit of sun left in the sky and still warm, and stood near the water.

I jumped a bit when someone said 'hey' from next to me. When I saw it was Zeke I carefully smacked his arm, "What did I tell you about sneaking up on me? Gee everyone keeps saying how amazing a vampires memory is yet not one of them can remember when I say don't creep up on me!"

Zeke's metallic gaze stayed on the water but the edge of his lips curling in a small smile. "You said, and I quote, 'What is it with you vampires? Next time make some noise or shuffle your feet! Not all of us have super hearing.' And I never said that your fiancé did."

"Oh shut it you jerk!" I laughed as I kicked sand at him. Like always he moved to quick to get dusted with the grainy substance.

I took off my sandals and walked into the indigo water until it reached just below my knees. The water, like the sand was warm and its gentle lapping waves massaged the muscles. I both heard and felt the water shifting and sloshing around behind me till Zeke was once again standing by my side. We stood in silence for a moment before he began to speak.

"I remember coming her as a child." He started, "Though many are gone and fuzzy the one memory was me coming her with my mother a few months ago before all of this. We stood here in the water just like thus, watching the waves move against the shore and watching the sky change colors. She loved taking pictures. Anywhere we went she had that damn camera" he laughed. He shook his head and walked up onto the sand. I followed. He sat cross-legged and played with a shell as he finished the story.

"I remember her begging me to come. At that time I was more concerned with my friends and parties to really care, I saw her everyday so why was she making a big deal over it? I finally gave in and came with her. We stood in the water, her clicking away with the camera gushing over the colors of the sky. She turned to me and recited a quote that was her favorite." He paused for a moment. "The tragedy of life is not that it ends so soon, but that we wait so long to begin it."

"W.M. Lewis" I said remembering that quote from English class. It is a historic quote.

Zeke smiled over at me. "Yup. And I never understood that quote until the night they were killed. I sat and looked over the photo albums my mother had kept. In each photo of both her and my father they were smiling. They lived each day to the fullest." He laughed and shook his head before continuing again still laughing softly. "I remember both of them making these off the wall, random, vacation plans. It was like they woke up one morning and were like 'we're going to Disneyland, or Jamaica, or France.' I think I was out of this country more than in it for about 3 years. It was always weird. I honestly think they just grabbed a globe and pointed to some random spot."

That kind of reminded me of my own mother. We were always going sight seeing. Partly due to Phil traveling and just boredom. "Sounds like you had it all as a kid." I said reaching over and touching his arm.

His smile faded and his eyes dropped to the sand. "I never thought so. Its amazing how you never realize what you have till its gone."

I decided to drop the subject. We sat there for about 10 minutes in silence just watching the waves role in and out.

I heard a small whimper come from Zeke's direction, and turned towards him. "What's wrong Zeke? What's the matter?" It wasn't often I caught him doing that but I had a feeling as to what was coming next, so it wasn't a big surprise to feel Zeke's lips against the corner of my chin then move up to the corner of my mouth. He did this often when he was getting 'hungry'. To most it would have looked like he was kissing me, but I knew that wasn't the case. However it reminded me of Edward…and how much I missed him. It had been to long to be away. I missed his smell, the icy, minty and unique smell that only he had. I missed the topaz and butterscotch color of his eyes and the warmth and love they held. I missed being with my 'family' and having to deal with Alice's crazy, non-stop, wedding planning, and Edward coming to my rescue when she got a bit to out of hand. But most of all I missed waking up with him by my side, his arms wrapped around me, where I felt safe and warm…despite his obvious low body temperature. I wanted to run into my fiancé's arms and stay there forever, never letting go.

But at the same time I couldn't leave Zeke either. I cant explain what it was. I just had this _need_ to stay and help him.

I felt Zeke brush his check along mine, almost in the way a cat would, before returning his lips back to the corner of my mouth giving me a gentle nip with his teeth. It was a noticeable pinch but it wasn't close to breaking the skin, just enough to get my attention. The pinch was quickly covered by the cool lapping of his tongue. It felt weird but every time he did that it made me laugh, and I knew he did it just to get a rise out of me.

I started laughing at the situation remembering the night I sat on the expensive leather couch at the Cullen's, watching the Discovery Channel thanks to Emmett. Him and his damn bears. They had been showing some of the animals in Yellowstone Park they had been following and recording. They caught a Pack of wolves and I remember watching how the wolf pups would lick at their parents faces for food. Funny how even though Z was a newborn, a fairly quiet one mind you, he still proved he was a vampire with these little instinct driven displays.

Zeke opened his eyes and I felt him laugh against me before he pulled away smiling. I kept laughing at him. He was so much like Emmett in this way I couldn't help myself. "You're such a dork." I laughed reaching out to smack his knee. But, like always, he was to fast and caught my hand before I even got close. He let out a small growl, which I knew was just play, still holding my hand.

Then, almost to fast for my mind to process the movement, I was yanked to my feet and placed behind Zeke, a heart stopping, and bone chilling, shrieking hiss filling the air. From behind Zeke I could feel his muscles tighten and coil through his cool skin.

I heard another hiss, almost mirroring Zeke's, and I knew it was another vampire.

"Let her go NOW!" the other voice roared. Except I knew that voice. The velvet lined voice that I had grown to love.

"Edward?" I looked around Zeke's back to see that it was in fact the man I had missed so much these few weeks. "What are you doing here?" I felt Z loosen up a bit at the sound of Edwards name.

Edward took at step forward, and Zeke released another hiss, this time not quite as scary or loud.

However after everything we had just been through with the newborns and Victoria I could only imagine how this looked to Edward right now. A newborn holding me and trying to keep me from him. He was looking at Zeke the same way he looked at the newborns in Victoria's army.

At Zeke's hiss Edward lunged the distance between the two before I could blink. However Zeke still had the advantage of his newborn strength and, just like he did with me, grabbed Edwards arm before it came in contact with his chest.

"Would you two stop! Please!" I yelled trying to get their attention off of one another. "Edward, Zeke STOP!"

Their growls kept escalating but they both stopped, Edwards wrist still shackled in Zeke's grasp. But when Edwards eyes darted to mine I saw that the once warm butterscotch eyes were now black and icy, anger lurking in their depths. But I wasn't the only one to notice and Zeke shoved Edward a few feet back and quickly came to stand in front of me.

To Z, though he may know Edward is my fiancé and wouldn't hurt me, his actions, body posture and the look in his eyes when he looked at me set Z into protection mode. When Edward lunged at him again, Z met him half way. Snarls, growls and hisses filled the dark warm air as they clashed grabbing a hold of one another. I HAD to stop this or someone was going to get hurt.

I ran my way to them, surprised I didn't trip. I yelled as I got closer. "That's ENOUGH! Stop this! Someone's going to ge…" However as I got to them Edward had pulled his hand out of Zeke's grip and as Zeke went to grab at him again…I got in the way.

Zeke's hand brushed the top of my left arm as I reached for them, I felt the sting of a contact burn as I fell onto the sand. Both of the vampires before me stopped and released on another.

Zeke reached out to help me up, but Edward got there first leaning down to my level checking me over.

"Do you see what you did?" Edward hissed turning his icy glare back at Z. "You could have killed her! You newborns are nothing but senseless, thrust-driven, murders! How many people have you killed already? I bet even you parents weren't safe from you were they? Did you kill them too?"

I gasped. I had NEVER heard Edward act or speak like that. His voice was so full of hatred, anger, and disgust it…it was NOT _my_ Edward talking.

I looked over to Zeke who looked like, well someone who just had their greatest fear and regret thrown into their face. He took a step back, his eyes wild darting to the sand below his feet, he closed his eyes and shook his head looked back at me and opened his mouth as if to speak. But instead he shook his head again, turned around and was out of sight before I knew what was happening.

I looked at the spot where he stood for a minute before turning my attention to Edward. His eyes slowly turning back into the topaz I loved.

"Bella, lov…"

"How could you?" I screamed, pulling away from Edward, and standing up on my own. Luckily my arm was just red, no blood. "What the hell is your problem Edward? WHY would you say something like that to him?"

"I…"

"Do you realize that you probably just ruined EVERYTHING he and I worked on?"

"Bel…"

"Don't!" I said looking up at him, I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. I lowered my voice to barely a whisper. "I don't know who or what was here a few minutes ago Edward. But the THING I saw may have looked like MY Edward but it wasn't." The tears streamed down my face, like the rain on my windows back in Forks. Edward took a step towards me, arms outstretched, and I could see a small hint of pain and horror in his eyes. "MY Edward would not have acted like that so quickly without knowing the story. He wouldn't have attacked someone who showed no signs of aggression towards me, and MY Edward would NOT have said something like that to anyone." I took a step back and turned slightly, he didn't follow. "I can only pray I will NEVER have to see that THING again. It was a real monster and I KNOW MY Edward isn't."

I turned and ran down the beach and into my car, slamming it into drive and taking off. I parked my car in town and ran around looking and calling for Zeke. He liked being in this town so it was my first place to look.

"ZEKE!" I screamed as I ran through the streets. Though the sun had pretty much gone completely down, there was still some light left. People, though not many, were still out walking.

"ZEKE!" I looked down every alley and street as I ran.

"ZEKE!" I had to find him. I had to make sure he was ok.

"Excuse me miss but who are you looking for?" a man stopped and asked me.

"I'm looking for my…" friend who _is a vampire, but he and my fiancé had a fight and he took off…yeah I don't want to see a psych ward just yet._ As I opened my mouth to answer I saw a lady walking her dog. "DOG! Zeke is my dog!" I said hoping he would buy it. "He's a chocolate lab. Have you seen him?" I smiled. 'Please just say no and move on.'

He shook his head. "Sorry miss, but no I haven't. I hope you find him though."

I thanked him and continued on my way running and yelling. I got down to streets before I spotted him, sitting on a bench by a small park. Casually I walked up to the bench and sat down, noticing his eyes were downcast.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I heard him speak just loud enough for me to hear. "I didn't mean to hurt you honestly. And I didn't kill my parents, I wouldn't have done that they…"

"Hey." I leaned over and wrapped my hand around his arm. His eyes met mine, they were still black. "What happened was NOT your fault. It was an accident. You were just doing what your instinct told you. And I KNOW you didn't kill your parents. Though you may be a vampire, newborn or not, to have the strength you've had in the last week is amazing. Edward say vampires have no souls. But they way I look at it, it's not WHAT you are it's WHO you are. Humans kill others everyday yet they still have souls. Having a soul isn't defined by being 'alive', it's defined as knowing what's right and what's wrong, and even though you have the power to do wrong, you do what's right instead."

"Edward was trying to protect you." He added looking away.

"Zeke, I'm going to tell you the same thing I just told Edward. That 'thing' you saw him as is NOT Edward. I have no idea who or what that 'thing' was. And given the situation, and you showing no signs of hurting me he had no right to act like that or say what he said. I can promise you that wasn't my Edward. I don't know what happened to set him off like that but it was uncalled for and he knows it."

We sat in silence for a few more moments before I stood up. "Go hunt. I have a surprise for you. A bit of a stress reliever if you will." He sat there looking at me. "Go."

He shook his head and shook up taking a few steps before turning around. "By the way, Bella. I think I'm more of a Golden Retriever." He smiled.

I paused. What was he… "Ha-ha. Riigghhhttt. Well of that's the case they need to check your papers cause the only thing I've seen you retrieve is this smart ass attitude."

He just smiled. "If I find your sense of humor would you like it back?"

"Nah. But if you find my sanity I WILL need that back."

He laughed and took off. I walked back to my car and drove home.

I walked into the kitchen and saw a note sitting on the counter with a few grocery bags.

_Hey Sweetie,_

_Phil and I are headed into town for a few days._

_Be careful and behave._

_Love, mom_

Well at least I have that going for me.

The house was empty. Where was Edward? Did he leave?

"Well…I found your sanity! But it got away at the last moment."

"You're sooo funny."

"It's a gift." Zeke said pulling me into a hug.

He tensed a half second later and back away from me quickly looking at the floor.

Edward was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He looked withdrawn in a way. Like I had seen when we came back from Volterra. "May I speak to Zeke for a few moments? Alone preferably. I promise I won't do anything."

I looked to Zeke who was looking at me. I nodded my head towards Edward telling him it was ok. I knew THIS Edward and I felt safe leave Zeke alone with him. I watched as Zeke walked out the door then turned to Edward. I walked up and placed my hand over his cheek. He leaned his head into my palm and inhaled.

I missed this.

"I missed you." I whispered placing my lips against his cold check lightly.

"I missed you too, Love" he whispered into my hair as he wrapped his arms around me. THIS was the Edward I missed.

We stood, just holding one another for a few moments before coming back to reality.

He took a deep breath and released me, before walking towards the door which Zeke had exited. He looked back and I saw the corner of his lips start to curl up into a smile.

Maybe this would work after all.

* * *

Well what do you think? i hope that you forgive me for making Edward seem a bit harsh but it had to happen...sorry :( i'll tryt to update soon :] much 3 to all


	7. Pass It On

A good friend posted this today and asked me to do the same! It IS REAL! I signed and so should you! PASS IT ON!

IMPORTANT NEWS! THIS IS NOT SPAM!

The Government wants to give internet rights to the entertainment industry! Which means ANY site that COULD BE CONSIDERED COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT can be SUED and TAKEN DOWN! Which means THIS SITE and MANY MORE could be TAKEN OFF THE NET FOR GOOD OR FORCED TO SHUT DOWN!

Like watching videos on YouTube? Like reading books online? Like being able to watch movies and TV shows online FREE?

WELL THEY PASS THIS BILL AND THEY WILL ALMOST DEFIANTLY DISAPPEAR!

SIGN THE PETITION TO TELL CONGRESS TO NOT PASS THIS LAW!

MANY SITES ARE ON STRIKE TO PROTEST THIS! JOIN THE FIGHT NOW TO PROTECT OUR RIGHTS!

CHECK OUT THE VIDEO I HAVE LINKED ON MY PROFILE OR SIMPLY GOT TO:

WWW (.) TWILIGHTED(.) NET *without spaces and ( ) *

THEY ARE ON STRIKE AS WELL! SIGN IT AND NOW!

I will be UPDATING shortly but i NEEDED to get word out of this. Be sure to pass it on! I did watch the video and posted the Link in my profile! Click on Censorship at top of page and you'll see the video to see what Im talking about!


End file.
